Unchained Hearts, Surrender, My Love
by Sweet.Kawaii.Aiko
Summary: Jhené Aiko is a normal girl who follows her own daily routine. That's until it suddenly changed causing her to meet a mysterious boy named, Sean Butler. Sean is there to change her routine, but is it for better or for worse?
1. Prologue

**Unchained Hearts, Surrender, My Love**

 **By: Kawaii-Akio**

It's the middle of autumn, and the leaves had started to change color -from green to orange, or autumn red. It has been three or four weeks since college classes had already started. The campus was filled with young adults walking back and forth from class to class, one of these young adults was known as Jhené. Jhené Aiko, she is an exchange student from Japan who is going to college in America for a few years. She has only been in America for a few months, but she was already fluent in English. She was studying abroad in college, for engineering and computer programming. Jhené has always been a girl who would choose studying over partying anytime and being in America wasn't going to change that.

She moved slowly to her next class having at least twenty minutes to get there, so she wasn't in a rush. She pulled her sliding bag strip back onto her shoulder and glanced around. Even though she has been there for a few months she hasn't made any friends or acquaintances. She had actually distant herself from people, her mother once told her friends don't really mean much - because some of them won't be in your life forever. Though her mother had been bugging her to bring home a boyfriend during Thanksgiving vacation. Jhené hasn't been looking for a boyfriend, way to focused in her studying.

She reached the building and walked inside avoiding any human contact, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She really didn't know how to communicate with other people very well -whether it be in America or Japan. She wasn't a social outcast or anything, a lot of people actually wanted to be her friend but she would simply deny them. She turned the corner and walked into the first door on the right, she was always the first one in class. She walked over to the front and sits down running her fingers through her auburn hair.

Jhené had found many of the boys at this university attractive, but wouldn't dare approach them - out of fear that she'll embarrass herself. She was a girl of few words, and probably wouldn't be able to keep up a single conversation. She didn't have many topics to talk about, unless it was computer programming. The class started to get full after the five minute mark, she looked over towards her side to see who had sat next to her. It wasn't like she was going to start a conversation with him or her. The teacher walked in a couple minutes later and started teaching the class.

Jhené started to take notes quietly while she listened to the teacher. After this class she was planning on hitting up the library for some studying. The people around the campus probably thought she was weird, because she never did anything fun like go out partying or hit up the latest night club. Even the geeks and nerds had their own ideas of fun time and didn't study as much as her. She sighed softly, she needed a social life or she'll probably die alone. Maybe instead of going to the library she'll go to the closest coffee shop.

After class Jhené decided to stay after a little longer, she was going over the notes like she always did. She has been doing the same routine for the past few months and needed to change it up before she get bored of the same old thing. Her pencil 'magically' rolled off her desk, she sighed heavily and bend over to pick it up. She crawled allow the floor, the pencil had managed to go across the room.

"What are you doing?" Someone said walking into the room.

This definitely wasn't part of her normal routine, no one ever comes in here this late after class. She quickly sat back onto her knees in embarrassment looking over her shoulder towards the person that walked into the room. It was a male, about 6'1", he rather tall. He looked like he played sports and on of them college boys who parties too much. "I...dropped...my pencil," she spoke lowly bowing her head.

The male walked over towards her pencil and picked it up, "why are you in here so late?" He asked walking over towards her giving her back the pencil.

Jhené took the pencil quickly and stood up staring at him, why was he talking to her. Why was he even here in the first place. She held the pencil close to herself, "I was just going over my notes." She turned around going back to her desk putting her thing in her bag. She looked over towards him, "what are you doing here class is over?"

The male walked over towards the wall leaning against it, "I'm just here because I'm bored...I didn't think anyone would be here" he spoke almost carefully while he talked to Jhené.

Jhené noticed this, he was talking as if she'll run away. She put her bag strap over her shoulder and stared at him for a bit. Was this a sign telling her that she needed to change up her daily routine. That she should stop living in fear under a rock, "what's your name?"

The boy smirked, "Sean, Sean Butler."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hate writing notes, they make the stories look ugly. However, I need to explain something. If this story looks familiar I'm not copying anyone. Look up the name Kawaii-Akio, that's my old account. I lost the email and password and had to create a new one. I will be posting the original chapters of the three stories I have on that account on this one unedited, and I'll just continue writing from there. The last time I was on that account was April of 2015. I've been going for awhile and I know people won't remember me because I really didn't go far in this Fanfic thing, but if you do remember thanks.


	2. Emotional Breakdown

**Unchained Hearts, Surrender, My Love**

 **By: Kawaii-Akio**

Jhené stared at Sean with light brown eyes, she really didn't know what to say. She didn't talk to many men even back when she was in Japan. They just made her feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason. She shifted back and forth on her feet before taking a small step backwards. She just felt like turning around and running out the room like her life depended on it, she hated how socially awkward she was.

Sean seemed to noticed that she was trying to make a run for it, he pushed his back off the wall and before she can turn around he was in front of her blocking her from the exit.

She gulped looking up at him with wide brown eyes, she didn't know what he wanted from her. She closed her eyes and held her bag close to her chest. This was just so awkward she wanted the world to open a black hole and swell her whole.

"Why are you in a rush to leave?," Sean asked staring down at her with hazel green eyes.

Jhené jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, it wasn't that it was loud or anything. It just surprised her. She chewed down on her bottom lip and glanced up at him having to tilt her head because he was taller than her. This definitely wasn't apart of her everyday routine. The thought of running into a cute boy hasn't even crossed her mind ever.

She didn't know how to deal with handsome men. It was hard to even deal with men period. This was the main reason she didn't have boyfriend or ever had a boyfriend in her entire life. It was such a shame, she wanted to have one but her mind and words make them think she was weird or something and they try avoiding her at all cause.

"I...have to go to the...library," she spoke lowly.

Sean raised an eyebrow, he rubbed the back of his neck a little. "I know I seen you around before, you're that girl who is always studying and always held up in the library, a lot of people talk about you".

Jhené's eyes widen a bit, she knew she would be labeled as the weird girl. This just caused her to bow her head so that her eyes were trained onto the ground. She couldn't stand to be talked about. It happened back in high school, everyone would just talk about her. Some girls even made up ridiculous rumors about her and since she didn't deny or confirm them everyone thought they were true.

She thought since this was college everyone would be different, but it was just like highschool all over again. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. Was she going to be like this her entire life, she could feel her legs growing weak, she know if she tried to walk to would fall, but she had to get away from this person.

Sean didn't know what her problem was, he wanted to ask her but he didn't want to pry. He heard all of them things them people said about her but he didn't believe any of them. He couldn't believe a bunch of college students were acting like they were back in highschool. He remembered how he was in highschool, he was that stupid jock that everyone loved even though he treated them like shit.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked concerned when she didn't say anything.

Her body was shaking as tears fell from her eyes. She slowly shook her head, she didn't want him to know she was crying, it made her feel weak. She just wished she left earlier if she did maybe she wouldn't be stand here in this classroom crying with a stranger.

He reached out and touched her shoulder feeling her trembling, "are you sure, you're shaking like crazy".

She couldn't take it anymore she took a step forward falling into his chest. Her cheeks felt warm but it didn't stop the tears from falling. This was the most embarrassing situation she has ever been in.

Sean was caught by surprised when she fell into his chest, he looked around nervously. He has never been in this kind of situation before, he didn't know what to do. His hands hovered over her shoulders, he didn't know if she grab her or not.

"Why me huh?" she asked her voice shaky from crying. "What did I do to get treated like this? I didn't do anything to anyone and all they can do is talk about me, so what if all I do is study and go to the library it's my life isn't it? They have no right to judge me or say anything about my life," she said glancing at him with tears rushing down her cheeks.

He stared at her in shock he had a crying girl in his arms. She must have felt this way for a long time and was finally letting it all out. He has never been the type of person to comfort someone when they were feeling down or when they cried over something. He didn't know what to do but hold her close to him. She was small and fit perfectly in his arms. It was strange. He felt bad for her.

No one deserved to be treated they way she was being treated. She was the completely opposite of all the things people said about her. She seemed nervous around people and shy, she seemed like she was uncomfortable around people and that she needed to run away from them. Is this why she stayed to the same routine everyday.

He wanted to changed that for some reason, he wanted to take her out to see what the world had to offer them. She seemed liked her entire life was just one thing studying. He was going to change her routine if that was the last thing he has to do. After she finished crying she had regain her strength and managed to slip away from him and going to her room, she just wanted to be alone and he respected that but tomorrow he was going to change her everyday routine.


End file.
